The Future Begins
by CecilaAlice
Summary: Russian father, Vulcan mother, talents in engineering, medical, and languages. It's gotta be an interesting life. Movie based! Cause that's what I do best!
1. Bickering Doctors and Half Vulcans

**Okay, so this is what I just finished the other day. Here's the first chapter. It's kind of short, but it introduced my OC into the story. Tell me what you think.**

**I only own T'Pel.**

"Yeah, he was just a stupid farm boy." Uhura spoke to her best friend as they settled in for their flight.

"Sounds like it." Her friend smiled.

Uhura smiled back and looked over, taking a double take. The guy from the bar was sitting down in front of her. He gave a small smile, strapping himself in.

"Never did get that first name." he said.

"Is that the guy from the bar?" her friend whispered.

"Yeah, it is." Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Kirk noticed the other girl. "I don't believe we've met." He cooed.

"She's too young for you." Uhura pulled forward in front of her.

"Oh, I'm fine." The girl put a hand on Uhura's arm. "My name's Petrova. T'Pel Petrova."

"T'Pel?" asked Kirk. "That sounds-"

"Vulcan? That's cause I am." She pushed her long, black hair behind her ear to reveal pointed ears. She smiled. "I'm only half. Long story."

"Well, I-" he was cut off by bickering across the way.

"You need a doctor." Said one of the flight officers in uniform to a man, not in any type of rank identifying attire.

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor, damn it, I am a doctor!" he argued.

"You need to get back to your seat."

"I had one in the bathroom with no windows."

"You need to get back to your seat now."

"I suffer from aviaphobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or else I'll make you sit down!"

He hesitated. "Fine." He sat down next to Kirk and the lady walked off.

"_This is Captain Pike. We've been cleared for takeoff." _ The intercom sounded.

"I may throw up on you." The man told Kirk, buckling himself in.

"I think these things are pretty safe." Jim replied.

"Don't pander to me, Kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us all in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding."

"Lovely." T'Pel muttered. Uhura gave her an agreed look.

"You do know that the chance that any of that happening is less than 3.23%, right?" said T'Pel.

"But there's still that chance. What's your name, Kid?"

"T'Pel, bu-"

"Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence, T'Pel."

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Said Kirk.

"Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." He took a swig from a small canteen and offered it to Kirk. He took it with a nod.

"Jim Kirk." He said.

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."


	2. The Kobayashi Maru

**Hmm, no reviews. **

**That's okay. I understand I didn't give much to work with, but I didn't have several people read it, and one to put it on their alert list! :D So, I have decided to continue it. Her it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own T'Pel Petrova**

Three years of anything can bring any kind of group together. Whether you from different states, countries, or planets, you spend any amount of time together for three years, and it's bound to happen. And that's exactly what happened to Leonard H. McCoy, James T. Kirk, and T'Pel Petrova. Most everyone, even those higher up in ranks knew that the three were inseparable.

"Hey, look," McCoy pointed out to Jim as they headed out from one of the many Starfleet Academy buildings. "Who's that boy with T'Pel?"

"Not sure." He seemed more or less distracted, bouncy even.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked some female cadets up and down, muttering a "hello, ladies" before turning back around to McCoy.

"No, I don't suppose you do." He looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey, guys!" T'Pel joined them with her typical smile on her face.

"Hey, T'Pel!" Leonard put an arm around her. "I saw you with that boy."

"Did you, now? Well, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he looked at every other girl that passed by on the way over her." She made a face.

Kirk saw his chance. "Wow, what a jerk! By the way, I'm taking the test again."

"You gotta be kidding." Leonard looked over at him.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning and I want you there. You, too, T'Pel."

"I'm flattered." She said dramatically and smiled. He smirked and winked at her.

"You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time." Said Leonard. "I'm a doctor, Jim. I'm busy. And T'Pel should be studying as well. She's got three majors."

Jim clapped his shoulder. "I gotta study." He took off down the path.

"Study, my ass."

T'Pel giggled and Leonard smiled down at her. "Come on, Kid." He put a hand on her back and led her to one of their medical classes they had together.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the _U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru_. The ship has lost ordered us to stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." T'Pel sat at the navigator's station for a simulation ship, her seat turned to face Kirk.

"'Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain.' "Jim corrected. She smiled and directed it to McCoy. He rolled his eyes and smiled back at her as she turned back to her station.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us." McCoy informed.

"That's okay." Said Kirk.

"That's okay?" he turned to face him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Uhura and T'Pel exchanged worried glances, but kept quiet. What was Jim doing?

"Three more Klingon war birds decloaking and targeting our ship." Said McCoy. "I don't suppose this is a problem either."

"They're firing, Captain." Said T'Pel, fiddling with the controls, trying to get more information.

"Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship." Kirk ordered.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" Uhura prodded, crossing her arms.

Jim leaned on the arm of his chair. "Alert Medical."

"Our ship is being hit." Said McCoy. "Shields at 60%."

"I understand." He pulled an apple from his pocket and took a bite out of it.

"Well, should we, I don't know, fire back?"

"No." he looked at the apple and took another bite.

"Of course not."

Without a word, the power shut down. All controls and lights were down. Everyone looked around, confused and unsure of what to do. Up in the supervising room, the officers were going nuts trying to figure out what had gone wrong. But no one had enough time to ask any questions and the power came back on. Everything was back online without any say from anyone.

"Hm," Kirk didn't seem bothered by the incident. "Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds."

"Yes, sir." T'Pel was absolutely ecstatic.

"Jim, their shields are still up." Said McCoy.

"Are they?" another part of the apple was gone.

Leonard looked back at the helms screen. "No. They're not."

"Fire on all enemy ships. And one photon each, T'Pel. Let's not waste ammunition."

"Target locked and acquired on all war birds." She replied, having a hard time not bursting out into fits of laughter and excitement. "Firing."

The simulation screen showed several Klingon war birds being blown to smithereens as the fake photon torpedoes hit the ships. Kirk imitated a gun with his fingers, pretending to shoot them, making a 'pew, pew' noise. He took another bite out of his apple. It was almost gone.

"All units destroyed, Captain." T'Pel beamed.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So!" Jim stood from his chair and began pacing. "We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the _Kobayashi Maru_ is underway." Another few bites out of the apple, and it was gone.

Everyone sat silent in awe. The only sound was of the Academy professors scrambling to figure out what had happened during Jim Kirk's test that allowed him to beat the no win scenario, and of T'Pel's soft giggling at the navigator's station.

**The **_**Kobayashi Maru**_**! w00t! :D**

**Cally**


	3. Message From Vulcan

**So, I have nothing to do all day, and I intend to spend that time typing. Yay! Hahaa. **

**I only own T'Pel.**

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter."

T'Pel sat in between Jim and Bones, along with all the other cadets in the assembly hall. It had only been a couple of hours since Jim had beaten the _Kobayashi Maru_, and Starfleet was not happy about it. They called an assembly of all personnel to discuss the situation at hand.

"James T. Kirk," said the Commodore. "Step forward."

Kirk looked around confused and stood, squeezing past T'Pel and Leonard. They looked at each other, worried and confused. Jim stepped up to the stand.

"Cadet Kirk," The Commodore continued. "Evidence has been submitted to his council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes," said Jim. "I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Kirk followed the Commodore's gaze to a Vulcan man a few rows up. "Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk," Spock started. "You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"In academic vernacular, you cheated."

"Let me ask you something I think we know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you programmed it to be unwinnable." Said Kirk.

""Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Said Spock.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

Kirk suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

T'Pel took a small breath at her seat. "How could he say something like that?" she whispered.

"Sh," Leonard put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, worried for her other big brother.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." Kirk spat.

"Furthermore you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." Spock snapped.

"Enlighten me, again."

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain."

The room was quiet. T'Pel leaned more towards Leonard and he tightened his grip on her. A lieutenant walked into the assembly room and handed the commodore a PADD. He thanked the man and, after reading the message, became suddenly aware and alert.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan." He said. Spock looked up at the word of his home planet and T'Pel shot up in panic. McCoy kept hold on her, trying to calm her down with no avail.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system," the commodore continued. "I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately. Dismissed."

Everyone stood, ready to go to work, and filed out of the assembly hall. Kirk watched Spock run out the opposite door as T'Pel and Leonard approached him. T'Pel was shaking, bad.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" asked Jim.

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones replied. "Now, come on. We need to get something to calm her down before she goes into a panic attack." He had an arm wrapped around T'Pel's waist and a hand on her opposite shoulder as they hurried out of the hall.

**Sorry it's so short! But the next chapter has some really exciting stuff in it.**

_**Cally**_


	4. Budding Romance?

**Dang, I was so close to finishing this chapter at like, 1 this morning, and it just didn't happen. Hahaa.**

**Disclaimer: I only claim T'Pel.**

"McCoy, _U.S.S. Enterprise_! McGrath, _U.S.S. Wolcott_! Petrova, _U.S.S. Enterprise_! Radar, _U.S.S. Hood_! Welcome to Starfleet, and Godspeed." The Commander announced and everyone dispersed, save for T'Pel, McCoy, and Kirk.

"He didn't call my name." said Jim, running after the Commander. Bones took T'Pel's hand and led followed after Jim.

"Commander?" said Jim. "Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T."

"Kirk," said the Commander, operating a computer. "You're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules." He ran off.

"Oh, no." T'Pel whispered.

"Jim, the Board will rule in your favor." Said Bones. "Most likely. Look, Jim, we gotta go."

Jim hesitated, but swung around to face them, his face confident, but obviously hiding sadness. "Yeah. Yeah, you guys go." He shook Leonard's hand. He looked at T'Pel, who gave him a small smile and he extended his arms. She slid her arm around his waist. He held her there a moment.

"Be safe." He whispered to her. She looked up at him with sad eyes and smiled, giving a small nod, not trusting herself to speak. She stood on her toes and he leaned down and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on." Bones took her hand like the big brother he was and they walked away towards their shuttle craft. But he stopped halfway there.

"Bones?" asked T'Pel.

"Damn it." He turned back towards Jim and she had to run to catch up.

"What are we-"

"Come with me." He pulled on Jim's arm and they fell in step behind him.

"Bones where are we going?" asked Jim.

"You'll see."

Kirk and T'Pel exchanged looks as they entered the medical bay.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked again.

"I'm doing you a favor." McCoy walked over to a cabinet with vials of different kinds of medication in them. "I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat. T'Pel, help me with this."

Kirk sat down in a chair behind him and T'Pel ran to help him with whatever he was planning.

"I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaren mud fleas." He continued. T'Pel thought about it, and then it clicked in her head. She took the vaccine from McCoy's hands and mixed the different medicines required. Leonard grabbed some other different vials in another cabinet.

"Sorry about this." T'Pel shot Kirk in the neck with the vaccine.

"Ow! What for?" he jerked away and pulled at the collar of his shirt

"To give you the symptoms." Said McCoy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye." Said T'Pel, grabbing some medicines of her own.

"Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, and your gonna get a really bad headache." McCoy pulled a strap over his head for his tricorder and walked over to Jim.

"And probably a flop sweat." T'Pel added.

"You call this a favor?" Jim was almost incoherent as McCoy held him up.

"Yeah." McCoy replied. "You owe me one."

T'Pel followed McCoy and the stumbling Kirk to the shuttlecraft across the hanger. They walked up the steps, dragging Jim pretty much the whole way, and were stopped by the Commander at the door.

"Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the _Enterprise_." He said.

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me." Said McCoy. "SO I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the _Enterprise_ warped into a crisis without two of its senior medical officers?"

"Two?"

"Cadet Petrova is my assistant physician. And, as she is part of my team, she stays with Kirk, too."

The man hesitated. "As you were."

"As you were. Come on." He headed onboard the shuttlecraft, but the man stopped T'Pel.

"Wait," he said. "You're Cadet Petrova?"

"Yes, that's me." She looked confused.

"Well, Captain Pike was particularly interested in your accommodations at the Academy. You might want to go see him once you're on the ship."

"Okay, thank you."

She looked at McCoy, confused as they continued on. "Do you know what that was about?"

"Not a clue."

XxX

The shuttle landed in the hanger of the _Enterprise_ and let the cadets off almost immediately. T'Pel

helped McCoy drag Jim through the halls and into sickbay.

"Where are we?" Jim was definitely drugged now.

"Medical Bay." Replied McCoy.

"This isn't worth it."

"A little suffering's good for the soul. T'Pel, get 20 cc's of Sonambutril ready."

"Okay." She took off to find a nurse.

"My mouth is itchy. Is that normal?" asked Jim as Bones sat him down on a table.

"Thos symptoms won't last long." T'Pel came back with the hypo.

"T'Pel's gonna give you a mild sedative."

"I wish I didn't know either of you."Jim wavered in his seat.

"Awe, sure you do!" T'Pel smiled.

"Don't be such an infant." Said McCoy. "T'Pel."

She stuck the hypo in his neck and he yelped.

"How long is it supposed to…" Jim fell unconscious.

"Unbelievable."

"You got that right." T'Pel giggled.

"_Cadet Petrova, report to the bridge." _ Captain Pike's voice came over the ship's intercom.

"And so it begins." She said. McCoy smiled at her and she smiled back. They hugged, and he watched her leave the room for the bridge. His best friend and his little sister reporting for duty aboard the Starship _Enterprise_ was a lot harder to handle than he thought.

XxX

"Engines at maximum warp, Captain." Said the helmsman, Hikaru Sulu.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name?" said Captain Pike. "Chanko? Cherpov?"

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir." Said the young navigator in a thick, Russian accent.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich. Begin-"

"Sir, Cadet Petrova is here." Another cadet reported to the captain.

"Oh! Good, bring her in. Chekov, stand by on that order."

"Yes, Captain." He said, turning back to his station.

"You needed me, Captain?" T'Pel stood next to Captain Pike.

"Yes, I just wanted to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope good things, sir." She smiled.

He chuckled at her sense of humor. "Yes, all good. Now, I hear you've applied to more than one field of work aboard this ship."

"Yes, sir. Assistant Medical, Assistant Engineering, and Assistant Communications. I have degrees in anatomy, I specialize in xenolinguistics and I'm proficient in 79.84% of official Federation languages and regional dialects. I have taken some of Mr. Spock's Advanced Phonology and Interspecies Ethics classes, and I also have degrees in Engineering as well as have taken Admiral Archer's Advanced Relativistic Mechanics class." She explained. "Sir."

"Well, that's quite an arsenal, there, Cadet. So, I've decided to place you on all duties. Can you handle that," he looked her in the eye. "Lieutenant."

T'Pel's face lit up. "Oh, yes, sir!"

"Great. Chekov."

"Yes, Captain." He turned in his chair to face Pike and he caught sight of T'Pel. She looked back at him and their eyes seemed to lock for a moment. Pike noticed the connection and chuckled to himself. The two youngest students in history fall for each other. It's like it was meant to be.

"Begin ship-wide mission broadcast." He continued.

"Y-Yes, sir. Happy to." Chekov reluctantly spun back in his chair to his station.

"Lieutenant Petrova," Pike added. "I've had a special uniform made for you. You can pick it up on deck eight."

"Yes, sir. And thank you, again." She smiled and took one last lingering glance at Chekov before heading into the turbo lift. She hit the button for deck eight and once the door was closed, she sunk into the floor, biting her lip. She giggled, hoping that wouldn't be the last time she would see Chekov while onboard the _Enterprise_.

**Long? Yep, I thought so, too. :]**

_**Cally**_


	5. Insert Clever Chapter Name Here

**So, I'm watching Search for Spock, and it's really exciting. :]**

**I'm such a trekkie…hahaa. :]**

**Disclaimer: I only own T'Pel**

"Lightning storm." Jim shot up from his bed in Medical Bay where T'Pel and Bones had left him. He was breathing heavy, and sweating still from the vaccine, or so he thought.

"Ah, Jim, you're awake." Bones walked over from talking with a couple of nurses and crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing his real Starfleet uniform, blue. "How do you feel? Good God, man."

"What?" Jim followed the doctor's gaze to his hands. They were swollen to the size of small watermelons. "What the hell's this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine, damn it!" Bones ran around the table to one of the nurses on the other side of the room. "Nurse Chapel, I need 50 cc's of cortisone!"

"Yes, sir!"

But Jim was up and at the computer replaying Chekov's message to the crew. He fast forwarded it to the part where he spoke about the "lightning storm in space." Bones looked him over with a tricorder sensor.

"…_appeared to be a lightning storm in space." _

Jim grabbed McCoy's face with his swollen hands. "We gotta stop the ship." He took off down the halls, headed for a different computer, pushing people out of the way, with Bones on his heels.

"Jim!" McCoy called. "I'm not kidding! You need to keep your heart rate down!" he opened the white case in his hands and pulled out the shot of cortisone that Nurse Chapel had prepared for him.

"Computer," Jim said franticly. "Locate crew member Petrova."

"You know, I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school."

But he couldn't get the shot ready in time before Jim shot off down the hall again, this time, headed in search of T'Pel.

"We're flying into a trap!" he threw over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Jim, stand still!" he finally got him to stop just long enough to shoot him in the neck with the hypo.

"Stop it!" he complained, continuing through the large crowd of people on deck seven. He spotted T'Pel standing over a computer with a PADD in her hand. Her uniform dress was red, but instead of the engineering emblem, the medical symbol rested on her chest. She wore it proudly. She had pulled her long hair to the sides in braids to keep it out of her face. Uhura sat in a chair next to her, relaying information to her. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her uniform was red as well, instead with that of communications insignia.

"T'Pel! T'Pel…" he tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Jim!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Great, you're with Uhura. The transmission from the Klingon prison planet that you two were talking about. What exactly did it say?"

"I dunno, ask-"

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with your hands?" Uhura jumped up from her seat. McCoy finally caught up to Jim, looking him over again with the tricorder sensor.

"It's…Look," Jim ignored Uhura. "Who is responsible for the Klingon attack?"

"What?"

"And was the ship…"

"Was the ship what?" asked T'Pel.

"What's happening to my mouth?" his voice was all distorted and hard to understand and he turned to McCoy.

"You got numb tongue?" McCoy asked.

"Bones, what's wrong with him?" T'Pel asked.

"He having an allergic reaction to the vaccine we gave him."

"Numb tongue?" Kirk pleaded.

"Oh, dear." T'Pel ran around to aide McCoy. "We can fix that."

"Was the ship what?" Uhura repeated.

"Romulan." His voice was still distorted.

"What? I…"

"Romulan." He said again.

"Romulan?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes." She finally understood.

"Yes?" he attempted to clarify, and T'Pel stuck another hypo in his neck. He yelped. "Damn it!"

**Okay, I know this is short, but there's like, at least three written pages for the next chapter, and I didn't want this one to last forever. I'm not sure if I'll get it up later tonight or not. Honestly, don't count on it. It's already midnight, and I'm starting to fade. Hahaa. :]**

_**Cally**_


	6. Romulan Attacks and Proper Introductions

**Okay, so I apologize for my noncleverness in my A/Ns, but I just wanted to get it done with and put up, plus, I just didn't have anything to put here…now I do! :D**

**WARNING!: Probable long A/N! I do so apologize for it, but it has to be done.**

**Okay, so, I know in my RtWM story, I usually thanked whoever reviewed my last chapter. But there for a while, I didn't get any reviews, and then when I did, I just kept forgetting…my bad. But, as I have just woken up, and my brain is all refreshed, maybe I can think more clearly. :]**

**First off, I want to thank Superdani a.****, and I have this strange feeling that your name won't show up all the way, because I believe you reviewed on my RtWM story and it didn't show up. Thanks for staying with me through my long absence! :]**

**And thank you to mistressofdarkness666! You've been sticking to it since the beginning, and I do so greatly appreciate it! :]**

**patriotgirl101, thank you for your reviews as well! I love reading them! :]**

**justjustice, hahaa, thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the story. And, yes, they are gonna be like that, cause my best friend/big brother is like that, and it gets pretty dang funny. :]**

**Well, there ya have it, folks. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It keeps me writing! :D**

**On with the story! I only own T'Pel..unfortunately.**

"Jim!" McCoy ran after him through the halls of the _Enterprise_, Uhura and T'Pel right there with him.

"What's going on?" Uhura yelled.

"Jim, come back!" T'Pel reached for him as he darted into the bridge.

"Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!" Jim ran to the Captain.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get onboard the _Enterprise_?" Pike stood from his commanding chair.

"Jim, come back here!" T'Pel caught up to him with Bones and Uhura behind her, but it was too late. Spock stood and glanced at T'Pel, taking a double take. Her panicked look confused him with her Vulcan features. But he continued to Pike.

Chekov swerved in his seat and caught site of T'Pel. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It'd been only the second time he'd seen her, and she still looked even more beautiful in his eyes, even in her state of worry and panic. Her eyes flickered to him, and a small breath caught in her chest. The corner of her mouth twitched, like it was hard for her not to smile. Chekov's heart beat faster, like he was nervous, and it was a wonder T'Pel didn't hear it.

"Captain," said McCoy. "This man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

"Bones, please-" Kirk tried to get a word in, but McCoy ignored him.

"He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility."  
"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans." Said Kirk.

"Romulans?" Pike looked frustrated. "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

"Aye, Captain." Bones tried to grab Kirk's arm to take him back to Sickbay, but he pulled himself out of reach. T'Pel tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away in his dismay, knocking her back. Chekov stood and caught her. She looked up at him, and blood rushed to her cheeks with a nervous smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." He steadied her on her feet and she smiled, flustered, before stepping back into the argument. When she wasn't looking, Chekov realized he was holding his breath and let it go. Sulu was half paying attention to the two and chuckled to himself.

"Look, sir," said Kirk. "That same anomaly that we saw today-"

"Sir," Spock stepped in. "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain."

"Look, I get it. You a great arguer-"

"By Regulations-"

"I'd love to do it again."

"-that makes him a stowaway. I can remove-"

"Stop it!" T'Pel screamed. Everyone was quiet, staring at her in awe.

"Cadet Petrova." Pike was surprised. She was never known for outbursts of any kind.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, please, can you just hear him out?"

The room was silent. Everyone turned to face Jim, and the captain sighed, turning to him as well.

"Sir," he said, more calmly. "that same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the _U.S.S. Kelvin_." He turned to Captain Pike. "You know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The _Kelvin _attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike prodded. Kirk looked to Uhura and T'Pel and Pike followed his gaze.

"Sir, Lieutenant Petrova and I intercepted and translated the message ourselves." She glanced at T'Pel.

Captain Pike turned to T'Pel. "Is this true, Lieutenant?"

She hesitated. "Kirk's report is accurate, sir."

"We're warping into a trap, sir." Said Kirk. "The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

Captain Pike looked to Spock for his opinion.

"The cadet's logic is sound." He said. "And Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Petrova are equally unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept their conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space." Pike ordered. "Check for any transmissions in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." Said the man at the station.

He turned to Uhura. "What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet…?"

"Uhura." She replied. "All three dialects, sir."

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

She hesitated. "Yes, sir."

"Hannity, hail the _U.S.S. Truman_."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir," Hannity replied from her station. "And have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact."

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission," said Uhura. "Or transmission of any kind in the area."

"It's because they're being attacked." Kirk extorted.

Pike went and sat in his captain's chair. "Shields up. Red alert."

Alarms sounded and people all over the ship were rushing around. T'Pel looked around frantically. Kirk was nowhere to be found, Chekov was busy, and Bones was also out of her sight. She thought she could handle this, but at that point in time, she was really terrified. People were running around everywhere and running into her. She was in the way, and she couldn't get out.

"Come here, Kid. I got'cha." Someone jerked her out of the way, and she found herself on the floor in a male's arms. She looked up to find Bones looking around, the gears in his head turning. He looked down at her. She was shaking, and she could feel a panic attack coming on. She knew she needed something, and she grabbed McCoy's case, fumbling to get it open.

"Whoa, Kid. What's the matter?" he took the case from her.

"P-Panic attack." She said. "I can feel it coming."

"We need to get you out of here. Someplace quiet." He was about to stand up, but she stopped him.

"No, I can help here. Just give me a drop or two of synaptizine."

He looked at her shaking, and hesitated, but her breathing was becoming uneven.

"Bones." She reached for the case, but he pulled back and took out what she needed, shooting her arm with the hypo spray.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds." Sulu yelled over the commotion. "Four…three…two…"

He dropped them out of warp, and the ship began to shake immensely. T'Pel grabbed hold of McCoy tighter, looking up at the viewing screen. Pieces and debris of Starships floated aimlessly through space. Her jaw dropped.

"Emergency evasive!" Captain Pike ordered.

"On it, sir!"

"Damage report!"

"T'Pel!" McCoy tried to hold on to her, keep her safe. Chekov turned around to see what was happening with her, but not for long as they were hit again. T'Pel's instinctive reactions kicked in and she jumped up, reaching for the captain's chair. But she hesitated, looking at Captain Pike. He knew she was checking the engineering room and let her go. She jumped for the communication controls.

"Engineering, this is Lieutenant Petrova! Olsen, what's going on down there?"

"Ma'am, this Lieutenant Rodgers, minor damages in the plasma exhaust and EPS, but nothing worth crying over!"

"Deflector shields are holding." Sulu said.

"All stations, report!" Pike took over the communication at his chair as T'Pel ran to the defense and weapons station to the left of the viewing screen, standing over the lieutenant working there, checking the performance of it. It seems they were going to need it.

"Full reverse." Pike continued. "Come about starboard 90 degrees. Drop us down underneath them, Sulu."

As soon as they were around the large ship, the Romulan vessel came into view. It was large, and deep black and green. Pointed limbs stuck out of the main body, resembling a porcupine of Earth. Those on the bridge were in shock and awe, unsure of what to do.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes." Spock informed. T'Pel ran to Sulu's computer.

"Sulu, status report." Said Pike.

"Shields at 32%." He replied, working with T'Pel to make sure everything was in order.

"Their weapons are powerful, sir." T'Pel put in, passing the captain and walking over to Uhura's station. "We can take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet Command."

"Captain," said Spock. "The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons."

"Captain, were being hailed." T'Pel said from communications.

"_Hello."_ It was a Romulan.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"_Hi, Christopher. I'm Nero."_

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"_I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?"_

Spock stood from his station and everyone turned to watch him. He walked up next to the captain. "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"_No, we're not. Not yet." Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, Your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."_

The transmission disappeared from the screen and everyone sat silent. T'Pel came down the two steps and stood with her PADD clutched to her chest.

"He'll kill you." Said Kirk to Pike. "You know that."

"Your survival us unlikely." Spock put in.

"Captain," T'Pel stepped forward and tugged on Pike's sleeve. He looked down at her. "It's a mistake."

He gave her an I-know-but-I-have-to-do-this look and McCoy gently pulled her back by the arm. Pike looked around at his crew as they waited for an order.

"I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand to hand combat."

"I have training, sir." Sulu raised his hand.

"Come with me. Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov you have the Conn."

"Aye, Captain." He answered.

"Petrova, take the helm."

"Aye, Captain." T'Pel acknowledged.

The party walked out and everyone went back to work. T'Pel sighed and sat at Sulu's station.

"Aye, aye aye." She and Chekov sighed at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, but started laughing. They were quiet a moment, and T'Pel kept glancing at him nervously, biting the inside of her cheek.

"So," said Chekov finally. "I don't believe we were properly introduced." He turned his chair to face her with a smile. T'Pel bit her lip, turning to face him as well. He held out his hand.

"Chekov, Pavel Andreievich." He smiled.

She took his hand with a smile and shook it. "Petrova, T'Pel. You couldn't pronounce my middle name."

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you, T'Pel." He gently squeezed her hand one more time before dropping it. "So, you're Russian?" he turned back to his station, but continued to take advantage of his chance to finally talk to this girl.

"Yep. That's where I was born." She also continued her work.

"Really? But you look Vulcan."

"Yeah. My mother is Vulcan, but my father is Russian. We moved to the states in 46'. I was only four."

"Your only 16?" he smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back at him.

"If I might add, you're the happiest Vulcan I've ever met."

She giggled. "Yeah, I enjoy being able to smile and laugh."

_Just as I enjoy seeing you smile and a laugh. _Chekov kept to himself on that thought, unsure of what to say next.

"Lieutenant Petrova?" a man in a blue shirt walked into the bridge. Chekov and T'Pel turned to face him.

"Yes, that's me." She said.

"Doctor McCoy told me to give this to you." He handed her a standard medical kit. "He said he also put in a few doses of morphenolog and sonambutril. And two doses of synaptizine for yourself."

"Oh, thank you, Lieutenant-" she took the kit from him.

"Grace." He cut her off.

"Well, thank you, Lieutenant Grace." She smiled.

"Anytime." He looked her up and down and headed back out. Chekov watched him go with weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What about you?"

"I'm sorry?" he turned back to T'Pel. She was pulling the kit over her shoulder.

"I said, what about you? You're Russian as well, right?" she smiled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, checking to make sure everything was in the kit that was supposed to be.

"Oh, yes. I was born and raised in Russia. I joined Starfleet and moved to San Francisco when I was 15, two years ago."

"Your 17?"

"Yes."

"Really? Well, I believe that makes us the two youngest crew members in the history of Starfleet." She smiled.

He laughed. "Yes, I believe it does."

**ohemgee, that is the longest chapter in the history of my life! Hahaa, I literally spent all day on this. I couldn't find a good stopping point. I don't even think this is one, but the nest best stopping point would be like three pages from now..oh well. I thought you guys might enjoy this. It's got some good T'Pel/Pavel moments in it. :]**

_**Cally**_


	7. Promotions and a Vulcan Rescue Mission

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them! :D**

**Superdani: I'ma go with yes, she does. I originally didn't want her to, I don't know why, I just didn't. But I decided to make her look mostly Vulcan. :]**

**On with the story! :D**

**I only own T'Pel.. :P**

It wasn't long before Spock came back. T'Pel and Chekov watched him sit in the captain's chair and glanced at each other before turning back to their stations.

"Dr. Puri, report." Said Spock.

"It's McCoy." Bones's voice came through the intercom. "Dr. Puri was on Deck six. He's dead."

T'Pel flew around in her seat. She knew Bones was helping people about the ship, but she figured he was probably on deck seven, in sickbay. That wasn't too far from deck six, which was all but destroyed. It worried her.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer." Said Spock.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

T'Pel, looked to Chekov, and was about to stand to go help McCoy.

"And tell T'Pel so stay where she is. I want her waiting a full hour before she does anything other than man the helm since her 'attack'."

Spock looked at her and she sat back down.

"Yes, Bones." She manned her station.

Chekov hesitated, but put a hand on her shoulder from his seat. She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile at his smile. Spock watched this small gesture with a bit of curiosity, but said nothing.

"Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir." Said Chekov, taking Spock out of his thoughts. "Twenty thousand meters."

T'Pel locked on to the team so she could keep up with them, too. "Approaching the platform at 5,800 meters"

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Jim said through the intercom. "Distance to target, 5,000 meters."

"Forty-six hundred meters from the platform." Said Chekov.

"Forty-five hundred meters to target….Four thousand meters…Three thousand meters."

"Three thousand meters." Chief Engineer Olson echoed over the intercom.

"Two thousand meters."

"Pulling chute." Said Sulu, pressing the button on the front of his gold suit, getting jerked to a slower speed. Kirk wasn't far behind him in his actions, but Olson continued to free fall to the platform.

"Olson is at two thousand meters." Said T'Pel.

"Come on, pull your chute, Olson!" said Kirk.

"No, not yet!" Olson replied. "Not yet!"

"Olson, 1,500 meters." T'Pel's voice was anxious.

Sulu and Kirk were starting to yell now. "Olson, pull your chute!"

"Olson, one thousand meters!"

He finally pulled his parachute, but it was too late. He bounced off the steel platform and was sucked into the fire drill below. T'Pel put a hand over her mouth when Olson's vitals disappeared from her screen. "Oh, no."

"Olson is gone, sir!" said Chekov in awe.

"Then, that means, Lieutenant Petrova," she turned to face Spock as he spoke. "You are now Chief Engineer."

She hesitated, and she was trembling a little. "Yes, Captain." She turned back to her station, watching Jim land safely on the platform, and pulled in his chute.

"Kirk has landed, sir." T'Pel said, trying to smile and keep the stress off her mind. This small rescue mission had turned into more that what she had signed for and expected. She needed to calm herself down. She needed to Bones. She needed Jim. Her big brothers. And at the pit of her stomach, she felt like she needed Chekov. She glanced over at him, and he was stealing glances at her as well. He looked worried.

"The jamming signal's gone." Said Uhura, bringing T'Pel out of her thoughts. "Transport abilities are reestablished."

"Transporter control is reengaged, sir." Said Chekov.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors." Spock ordered. "I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

"Aye, Commander. Ah, Captain, sorry. Captain." He looked over at T'Pel out of the corner of his eye, wondering if she heard his small blunder. She was smiling at him, trying to cover up her giggle with her hand. He smiled back.

_She is so cute._ He shook his head with a chuckle and a smile, continuing to run those gravitational sensors.

"_Kirk to _Enterprise_."_ Jim came through the intercom. _"They just launched something into the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy _Enterprise_?" _

"Yeah, Jim." T'Pel answered him as people started to shuffle around everywhere again. She made sure she knew where her medical kit was.

"Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale." Said Chekov, turning to face Spock. "If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity that will consume the planet."

T'Pel looked at him and fear struck her face. It pained Chekov to look at her.

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How long does the planet have?"

"Minutes, sir. Minutes."

T'Pel felt another panic attack coming on, but she ignored it, hoping it would go away, or she could control it. She would have to learn to deal with these sorts of things since she was assigned to the _Enterprise _now. But her grandfather was still down there on Vulcan. She had to do something. Spock stood and T'Pel stood with him.

"Requesting permission to accompany you to the planet's surface, Captain."

"Request denied. You are needed here."

"Then, please," she pulled on his sleeve. "Bring my _sa'mekh'al_ back. He is part of the High Council, and he will most likely be in the _katric_ _ark_ with the others."

He paused, looking at her human eyes full of worry, shock, fear, and sadness. "I will try my best. Chekov, you have the Conn."

"Aye." Chekov's voice was close behind her, and she turned to find him attempting to approach her. He still looked worried. The lift closed behind her, and she took a step toward him, giving him the reassurance to hold out his hand for her. He wanted to help her, to see her smile again. She didn't hesitate to take it. The feeling that she needed him was growing stronger every time he looked her in the eye with his brown eyes. He led her back to her station and he set her down in her seat, kneeling down in front of her.

"What was that? That word that you asked the captain to bring back?" he wanted to understand. To help as much as he could.

"_Sa'mekh'al_? On Vulcan it means 'grandfather'. My grandfather on my mother's side is the only family on Vulcan that truly accepts me the way I am, living the human way of life. And he's still down there."

"Well, what can I do?"

She sighed. She wondered if he knew how much he trying to understand her was helping her cope. That was how she always was. That was the only thing she ever wanted, was for someone to understand. Jim knew it. Bones knew it. They always tried to understand. "There's nothing you can do, Chekov. I wish there was, but there isn't." she hung her head.

Chekov put two shaking fingers under her chin and looked her in the eyes. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he wanted her to know that he was there. She wasn't alone. "Please. Just call me Pavel."

She smiled, and a sudden urge overwhelmed her and she threw her arms around his neck. It surprised him at first, but he smile and placed his hand on her back. Uhura watched from her station and smiled.

_I knew she'd find somebody._ She went back to her work, but continued to glance at the two youngest crew members as they went back to their chairs.

"Bones, how we doin'?" T'Pel continued to work the helm, but checked up on her other duties via intercom.

"_We're doin' just fine down here. Nothing too serious as of right now."_ McCoy replied. _"At least, nothing I can't handle. Did you get the kit?"_

"Yeah, I did. Thank you."

"_Say safe, Kid._ _McCoy out." _

"Engineering, report." She switched over to the engineering room, and sighed when it hit her again that she was chief engineer now.

"_Minimal damage, ma'am. Repairs in progress." _An engineer replied.

"Keep me informed." She sighed again. She thought she might need something stronger than synaptizine to calm her nerves. She looked over, and suddenly Chekov seemed really frantic.

"Chek-I mean, Pavel, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I can do that." He said to her pointing to the screen. "I can do that!"

"Do what?" She stood up with her medical kit across her chest and shoulder, but he took her hand before she could comprehend anything.

"Come on!" he shouted for someone to take the Conn and took off out of the bridge.

"Move, move, move, move, move!" T'Pel couldn't help but giggle at Pavel's means of pushed through the semi-crowded halls. "I can do that! I can do that! Movie, move, move, move!" he pulled her into the transporter room and let go of her hand. "Quick, give me manual control! I can lock on!"

"_Beam us up!"_ It was Jim's voice coming from the intercom.

"Hold on, Jim!" T'Pel stood next to Pavel.

"_T'Pel, Where are you?"_

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Pavel was frantically trying to lock onto Jim and Sulu.

"_Now, now, now! Do it now!"_

"Okay, okay, okay! Hold on! Hold on! Compensating gravitational pull, and…Got'cha!"

Kirk and Sulu slammed onto the transporter pad and lay there and moment.

"Pavel! You did it!" T'Pel laughed and he Pavel shouted out excitedly in Russian, swinging her around in a hug. When he put her down, he kissed her lips. When he realized what he's done, he broke away, and didn't look her in the eye.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

But T'Pel smile and stood on her tip-toes to peck his cheek. Kirk walked up behind her and coughed. She looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"We're gonna have to talk about his later, young lady."

"Clear the pad." Said Spock. "I'm beaming down to the surface."

"The surface of what?" Kirk directed his attention to him. "What are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that!"

He ignored him. "Energize!"

"Spock!"

But it was too late.

**Well, wudd'ja think of that? :]**

**Reviews are wonderful!**

_**Cally**_


	8. Gains and Loses

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It made me feel awesome! :D**

**Hope everyone's having an awesome Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Here's a gift for you! :D**

**I only own T'Pel. :P**

Everyone stood waiting on a signal from Spock. T'Pel grabbed a handful of Pavel's uniform shirt, worried. He didn't seem to mind. He just stood, waiting for a sign from the acting captain. Jim saw the connection, and he didn't like it. He put a hand on T'Pel shoulder and she looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she placed her small hand on top of his.

"Spock to _Enterprise_. Get us out now." Spock's voice came through the intercom and Chekov jumped into the seat.

"Locking volume. Don't move. Stay right where you are." He said. "Transport in five, four, three, two…"

T'Pel watched over his shoulder and she got a confused look when one of the vital signs vanished. It was Spock's mother. "Chekov!"

"I'm losing her! I'm losing her!" he frantically tried to regain control of the lock on, but with no avail. It was gone. "No! I lost her. I lost her."

T'Pel looked up when the rest of the part materialized. Spock with his arm held out, reaching for his mother that was no longer there. The rest of the Vulcan's looked severely confused. She swallowed nervously when she couldn't spot her grandfather. She tenderly peeked out from behind the controls and took a step and a half forward.

"_Sa'mekh'al_?" she said timidly.

"Young one," said one of the elders. "Your _sa'mekh'al _could not make it out of the _katric ark_."

"Oh, man." Kirk whispered.

She sucked in a breath, and her knees almost gave out. But within a second she regained her posture. Her face emotionless and her back perfectly straight. She looked truly Vulcan then. She nodded to the elders, and turned on her heels. She glanced at Spock who was standing over the pad where his mother should have been. She looked down only a moment before walking away. The elders knew of her choice back on Earth, but to see her cry was too much. She choked back the tears.

She stood at the door, her emotions whipped from her face as she looked over at Jim and Pavel. Jim knew that look in her eyes.

_Help._

She stepped out the door and walked a few feet down the hall. She looked around to see who was watching, and when no one seemed to be paying much, if any, attention to her she slid down the wall and broke down. The stress finally got to her.

Back inside the transporter room, Jim tapped Pavel's shoulder and motioned him out of the room. They didn't have to go far to find the girl against the wall.

"T'Pel!" Jim ran to her and kneeled down, Pavel on her other side. Sobs racked her tiny frame and Pavel thought she would break and wanted to hold her, make sure she didn't fall into pieces.

"T'Pel." Jim soothed. "I'm here."

The two watched her body shake and winced when she let out a sob.

"T'Pel, shh…" Jim picked her up and took her spot with her in his lap, rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"For crying like this." She whipped her face.

"T'Pel, no." Pavel took her face in his hands. "Don't be sorry for something like that. You don't deserve what's happened to you." He pushed her bangs out of her soaking wet face. Her braids had fallen out of their tight pattern and her eyes were puffy and red with dark circles under them, but he still thought she was beautiful. Jim watched his face, and he knew that look. He saw the care and love for T'Pel in the ensign's eyes that himself and Bones had for her, but it was different. A deeper kind of love. He wasn't sure what he thought of it.

"Jim?" McCoy came from down the hall. Kirk passed T'Pel into Chekov's open and longing arms and walked a ways over to McCoy, out of earshot of the two teens.

"I heard about T'Pel." McCoy started. "How's she doin'?"

"I don't know, Bones." Said Jim, putting a hand on his hip, and running the other through his hair, frustrated and worried. "She's pretty torn up and worn down."

"Do we need to send her back to Earth?"

"You know she won't go."

"I know."

They were silent a moment, watching Pavel and T'Pel. She wasn't crying as hard as before, but her body still shook with shock. She had her face buried in the crook of his neck, and Pavel had a hand on the back of her head, his other hand around her waist. She had a handful of his shirt on his chest, and she held her stomach like it was all she could do to hold herself together. But what McCoy and, though he hated to admit it, Jim couldn't help but notice was how they just seemed to fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces. Pavel kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think?" McCoy said, his arms crossed over his chest, not taking his eyes off the two "puzzle pieces" across the way.

"Of what?" said Kirk, glued to the two as well.

"Of the ensign. Chekov. He seems to like her." Bones smiled.

Jim was quiet.

"She likes him, too." McCoy continued.

"I noticed."

"I think they'd be good for each other."

"What are you talking about?" he finally turned to face Bones.

"Well, they're the same age, they're from Russian decent, and they're both just cute rays of sunshine."

"He's too old for her."

"Do what?"

"He's 17. She's only 16."

"Jim."

Pavel stood cradling T'Pel in his arms. She was asleep. He walked over to the Jim and Bones.

"Permission to take Lieutenant Petrova to her quarters." He said.

McCoy and Kirk nodded. He nodded in return and turned on his heels to a nearby computer.

"Computer," he said. "Locate Lieutenant Petrova's quarters."

"Deck four, room 161." It replied.

"Pavel?" a small voice came from his arms as he continued to the turbo lift.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Where are we going?"

"Your quarters."

"Why?"

"So you may rest." They made it to the lift. "Deck four."

They were mostly quiet on the way to her room. She found that she felt quite at home in Pavel's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. He, in turn, found that her in his arms felt right. He had no problem carrying her all the way to room 161. When they reached the room, the door slid open and he stepped in. There wasn't much in it on the account that they hadn't been on the ship all that long. He carried her over to her bed on the other side of the room and laid her on the soft pillow. She turned on her side, facing him, but didn't look at him. She seemed to be lost in thought. He sighed and began to walk away. He got to the door, but T'Pel stopped him.

"Pavel, wait." She said.

He turned to see her sitting up. She wasn't looking at him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

She hesitated. "What...how did…why-" She stuttered.

Pavel waited patiently. She sighed.

"What did you mean when you kissed me?" She looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

He wasn't surprised that she had asked that question, but his cheeks turned pink anyway. "Um, well…"

"I understand if it didn't mean anything. If it was out of excitement and all. I was just curious-"

"I means I like you." He cut her off, looking away. "A lot."

She looked up with bright eyes. The purple rings were still present, and her cheeks were still red and puffy, but it was the happiest he'd seen her in a while. A smile slowly crept on her face, and it was his turn to look at her sheepishly.

"Do you, uh, want to be my girlfriend?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, yes!" she whispered.

He looked up and smiled, hugging her around the waist and she giggled when he picked her up off the bed and swung her around. She'd never heard him laugh like he was truly happy until then. It was music to her ears. He set her down and held her face as he kissed her, with more meaning this time. She held tight to his wrists and closed her eyes, her dream come true. They parted and T'Pel wrapped her arms around his slim waist. He rested his head on her hair and held her close. Neither of them wanted to move.

But they knew something would make them.

"T'Pel?" came McCoy's voice from her door intercom. "Are you alright? May I come in?"

But hearing Leonard's voice made her smile, and she looked up at Pavel with the look of a little kid that had just gotten permission to get his first hover board. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and he chuckled as she ran to open her door. It slid open and McCoy stood waiting for her. She smiled and she slung her arms around his waist. He was slightly taken aback as he put his arms around her, looking at Pavel questioningly. He looked the happiest that Bones had ever seen him in the short period that they'd known each other, and he had a caring look on his face towards T'Pel. Bones immediately knew what had gone on and a soft smile replaced his confused look. He leaned down next to T'Pel's ear.

"You know, Jim's not gonna be happy about this."

"I know." She smiled.

He chuckled, and she let go of him, walking back to the ensign. "Chekov, your needed on the bridge."

Pavel met her in the middle. They seemed to reach for each other's hand at the same time. "Yes, sir."

McCoy followed the two out the door and they headed back to the bridge.

**Ta-da! Merry Christmas, ya'll! :D**


	9. Someone Just Needs to Calm Down

**Hahaa, well, I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, or whatever. Mine was fantastic, and it's still not over. My mom's side of the family is comin' over tomorrow and Sunday. w00t! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Just T'Pel.**

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" asked Spock, pacing the bridge.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." Uhura replied from the communications station.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Earth may be his next stop," said Jim, sitting in the captain's chair. "But we have to assume every Federation planet's a target."

"Out of the chair."

Jim stood, glancing at T'Pel where she stood close to Pavel at his navigator's station, and rolled his eyes. He smiled and winked at her, walking by her as she giggled, covering her mouth. Pavel smiled up at her.

"Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?" she asked, whipping the smile from her face.

"Why would they?" said Sulu. "Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat."

"That is not it." Said Spock. "He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet."

"How in the hell did they do that, by the way?" Bones stepped in. "I mean, where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?"

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time."

"Damn it, man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"How poetic."

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" asked Kirk.

"As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Said Sulu.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back."

"We are technologically outmatched in every way." Said Spock. "A rescue attempt would be illogical."

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them." Said Chekov.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" asked Kirk, trying to brainstorm.

"My remaining engineers are repairing radiation leaks on the lower decks, Jim." T'Pel said in a disappointing tone.

"Okay-"

Spock cut him off. "And damage to subspace communications, without which-"

"All right! There's got to be some way-"

"We cannot contact Starfleet."

T'Pel stretched her thumb and forefinger to massage each of her temples and sighed. "Here they go again."

"Are you going to try and stop them?" asked Pavel.

She put a hand on her hip and leaned on the navigation board. "Mmm, no." she said cheerfully.

He laughed and smiled up at her before turning back to his work, shaking his head. She smiled at his back and turned back to the argument.

"-it'll be too late." Kirk was saying. "But you say he's from the future, knows what's gonna happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."

"You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold." Said Spock, calm as ever. "The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the _U.S.S. Kelvin_, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"An alternate reality." Said T'Pel.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian System, warp factor 3."

"Spock, don't do that." Said Kirk. "Running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time."

"These are orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship."

"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are the Captain now. You have to make-"

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk."

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target."

"That is correct, and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command."

"I will not allow us to go backwards away from the problem-"

"Jim, he's the captain!" Said McCoy.

"-instead of hunting Nero down!"

"Jim!" T'Pel was astounded at his outburst and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Not now, T'Pel." He snapped and pulled his arm from her.

"Jim!" McCoy was appalled. Not once had he ever done any kind of violent gesture of any kind towards T'Pel.

"Security, escort him out." Spock ordered.

T'Pel cringed away with a glare on her face as to men in red shirts began to escort him out of the bridge, but they didn't get him far. He attacked the men and when more came, he pushed them all away.

"Enough, Jim!" McCoy was getting fed up.

"Jim!" T'Pel started for him, but her red uniform confused him and attacked her, thinking she was security. He picked her up and all but tossed her across the bridge. She slid across the hard floor and hit the wall with a thud.

"T'Pel!" Pavel and McCoy ran to her as she stood up and gasped for a breath, holding her torso.

"Are you hurt?" McCoy had his kit with him.

She felt around her waist like the medic she was and winced when she came to her lower ribs and hip bone. "I think it's just bruising. In the left false ribs and a few of the lower true ribs. And a smile bit of the lilac crest and greater trochanter."

McCoy checked it over with his tricorder sensor. "You're dead on, T'Pel. There's nothing we can do right away, so here." He gave her a shot of terakine.

"Thanks." She said trying to stand, and almost falling back on her butt if not for Bones and Pavel holding her up. She looked up to see Spock use the Vulcan nerve pinch on Jim and he fell to the ground.

"Get him off this ship." He said.

T'Pel didn't look away, but crumbled into Pavel's chest as they drug her best friend away. No tears, not one. Bones rubbed her back and sighed.

**Kind of short, but the next chapter should be a nice, long one. :]**

_**Cally**_

**PS-I know this has nothing to do with star trek, but I recently found my old Aladdin cd from when I was like 7, and im listening to it at the moment, and it's just really exciting. You probably don't care, but I was excited. :]**

**That is all! :] **


	10. Of Scottish Decent and Angry Vulcans

**Hahaa, okay, so I lied. I apologize. This one isn't much longer than the last, but that's okay, cause I'm almost done with this story! :D so, it's all written down, I'm just editing as I go, and the very, very end isn't done yet. But were so close, guys! Hahaa. :]**

**Enjoy this little scene! Let's meet Scotty! :D**

**T'Pel is my home girl. :P**

**Hahaa, I just kid. But she's the only thing I own, with the exception of her and Pavel's relationship. :]**

***v'hrals-Vulcan hour equals 1.409 of earth hour. :]**

"Warp 3, sir." Sulu informed. He had claimed back his helmsmen chair since he got back.

"Course 1-5-1, mark 3. Laurentian system, sir." Said Chekov.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Spock said from his chair.

"You wanted to see me?" McCoy appeared next to him.

Spock looked up. "Yes, Doctor." He stood, and began to walk with McCoy. "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult."

"Is that a thank-you?"

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"I welcome it."

"Do you? Okay, then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice, sending Kirk away? Probably. But the right one? You know, back home we got a saying. 'If your gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'"

"A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."

"My God, man, you could at least-" McCoy saw Spock's eye's flicker away from him and he turned to see his little Vulcan sister behind him looking over a PADD in her hands. She looked up when she realized they'd stopped talking.

"Sorry, Captain. But, Bones, is this a bad time?" she said.

"No, Kid. Everything alright?"

"Well, one the engineers got a severe on his hands. I rubbed some dermaline gel on it, but I think you should take a look at it."

"Okay." He walked away, but T'Pel gave a smile when he heard him mumble. "Green-blooded hobgoblin."

"Captain, repairs on the engineering deck are going smoothly and they should be complete in a matter of 1.6 v'hrals." She checked some stuff off her PADD and put some more information in it. She looked up at him. *

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Captain Spock!" Chekov's voice came from his post. "Detecting unauthorized access to water Turbine Control Board."

"What?" T'Pel walked over to his station and pressed some buttons with super speed. "I just checked that myself. There shouldn't be anybody there."

"Bring up the video." Spock stood in front of his chair. Chekov brought up the video as T'Pel continued to check his board for problems, and checked other things among the engineering world, recording information in her PADD and mumbling to herself. It made Chekov smile.

But when they looked up at the video, they saw Kirk helping a man up from the floor and run off out of camera view. T'Pel's eyes lit up.

"Security," said Spock through his intercom. "Seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section 3. Set phasers to stun."

XxX

It didn't take them long to attain Jim and his friend and bring them back to the bridge. Spock approached them.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"I'm w-"

"He's with me." Said Jim, cutting the guy off.

"We are traveling at warp speed." Spock continued. "How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

"Well, you're the genius. You figure it out."

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

"Well, I'm not telling. Acting Captain."

It was quiet a moment. Pavel stood and joined the group at T'Pel's side. She looked up at him, but turned back to Jim, entwining her fingers with Pavel's.

"What, did," Jim continued. "Now, that doesn't bother you, does it? My lack of cooperation?"

"Jim?" T'Pel was confused and torn. She wanted to go to him, but she was afraid of another outburst. She just got her bruised bones healed, and she didn't want to upset Jim again. He'd never acted like this before. At least, not around her. It scared. Her.

Jim kept going. "That doesn't make you angry."

Spock ignored him and turned to the man. "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

"I…yes. Can I get a towel, please?" he said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp."

"Well-"

"Don't answer him." Said Kirk.

"You will answer me." Spock ordered.

"I'd rather not take sides." Said the Scottish man.

"What is it with you, Spock?" said Jim, getting in the Vulcan's face. "Hm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and your net even upset."

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." Spock replied.

"And yet, you are the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?'

"Yes, of course I did."

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me?"

"Step away from me, Mr. Kirk."

"What is it like not to feel anger?"

"Jim, no." T'Pel took a step forward, but Pavel grabbed her arm.

"Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Back away from me." Spock said through gritted teeth.

"Jim, no!" T'Pel was trying to get to Jim, now.

"You feel nothing!" he said. "It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!"

That was it. He hit the nerve. Spock pounced at him

"T'Pel!" Pavel pulled her back out of the way. Spock grabbed Kirk's color and threw him back towards the two. Chekov pulled himself and T'Pel out of the way just in time. Spock stood there with his hand on Kirk's throat. It was quiet with the exception of T'Pel.

"Jim!" she cried. McCoy ran in and was in awe at the sight before him.

"Spock!" his father commanded in a deep voice. He held there for a few more seconds before letting go. Kirk coughed, catching his breath. Everyone was silent as Spock looked around the room. He stopped at Bones.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty." He said. "I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." He left the bridge, followed by his father. The room was still quiet. T'Pel had calmed down, and Pavel still had his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, exhausted. But she wasn't sure why.

"I like this ship!" the Scottish man exclaimed, breaking the silence. "You know, it's exciting!"

T'Pel couldn't help but laugh, out of breath.

"Well, congratulations, Jim." Said McCoy. "Now we've got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah, we do." Jim walked over and sat in the chair.

"What?"

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu pointed to Jim. T'Pel's face suddenly brightened.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Thanks for the support, Bones." Jim said sarcastically.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain." Said Uhura.

"So do I."

**Right, well, I'm so freakin tired right now…it is 3 in the morning where I am, I don't know about you guys, but I saw some of you readin this are from like, Greece and China, which is actually really cool, and strange all at the same time..hahaa. Glad to know people worldwide are reading my story. :D**

**But anyway, the point was that I know it's day where you guys are, but here, it's 3 in the freakin morning. And I'm so tired that I'm starting to rant, and that's never a good sign, so good night dears, and good morning to all you in Greece, and good evening to all you in China! **


	11. The Destruction of the Narada

**Hey, kids! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. I've been rather busy with family stuff, and I was hangin' out with a friend. :]**

**And, just so ya'll know, Avatar is so epic; words cannot even describe how amazing it is. Jus' sayin'. :]**

**Only T'Pel. :P**

"Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Jim was saying. Bones, Sulu, and T'Pel stood around him.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim," said Bones. "Not with their technology."

"I'm telling you, the math doesn't support what you're suggesting." Said Sulu.

T'Pel sighed and leaned against one of the control boards and crossed her arms. They'd been arguing for a good 45 minutes, and she was about sick of it. She looked up and saw Pavel coming over to join the group. She smiled at the thought that he might have some sort of plan to get them out of this mess.

"Captain Kirk." He tapped Jim's shoulder. "Captain Kirk!"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov." Kirk turned to face him. He seemed annoyed. "What is it?"

"Based on the _Narada_'s course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero, or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scoot can get us to warp factor 4, and if we can drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there as long as the drill is not actuated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

"Aye, that might work." Said the Scottish man, Scotty, ridding his ears of water with a towel.

"Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?" said McCoy.

"Seventeen, sir." Chekov said cheerfully.

"Oh, good, he's 17."

"Hey, I'm sixteen. I'm younger than he is." T'Pel stepped in, pointing to Pavel.

"Well, but-"

"Doctor." They all turned at Spock's voice, surpised by his presence. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hold device, and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock." Said Kirk.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I can help, too." Said T'Pel. "Let me go with you."

"No, T'Pel. It's too dangerous." Jim barely looked at her. "And you're going back to assistant engineer."

"What? But Jim-"

"But nothing. Spock, let's go. Bones, you have the Conn. And Chekov."

"Yes, Captain?" he looked up, almost at attention.

"You take care of her, ya hear?"

One of the corners of his mouth lifted. "Yes, sir."

He disappeared into the turbo lift, and Bones but a hand on T'Pel's shoulder. "He's right, you know."

She sighed. "I know."

"Plus," Pavel took her hands. They were ice cold. "I just found you." He whispered. "I don't want to take a chance in losing you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Pavel. I don't want to lose you either."

"Come on." McCoy tore them apart and they went to their stations. This time, T'Pel sat in the Captain's chair. She had her medical kit in case of a medical emergency, and she was prepared for any kind of engineering problem, or if she was needed at communications.

"All stop in three, two, one." Sulu took them out of warp and everything stopped. "Give me one-quarter impulse burst for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters. On my mark."

"Aye." Chekov replied quietly, ready for anything.

"Fire." Sulu nodded to T'Pel and she pressed the intercom.

"Transporter Room. We are in position above Titan." She said.

"Really?" came Scotty's voice. "Fine job, Mr. Sulu. Well done."

"T'Pel, whatever happens," Kirk said through the intercom. "If you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still on board. That's an order."

T'Pel took a deep breath before answering. "Acknowledged, Captain."

"Otherwise we'll contact the _Enterprise_ when we're ready to be beamed back."

"Yes, Jim."

"T'Pel, you know I only want you safe. Bones is there if you need him. And, Chekov."

"Yes, Captain?" Pavel turned around.

"You take care of her. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"Kirk, out."

"Alright, Kid." Bones lifted T'Pel and took her seat, planting her feet on the ground. "You're needed at communications.

Uhura ran in. "Transport are inoperative."

"Communications, too." Said T'Pel as Uhura joined her. "Sulu, please tell me you have them. Otherwise we won't be able to beam them back."

"Kirk and Spock are on their own now." Sulu said.

XxX

It was a long time before anyone heard from Kirk and Spock or even picked up anything on any scanners. Everyone was tense, waiting for whatever was meant to happen. For the most part, it was quiet, save for the sounds of the machinery around them. Bones sat in the captain's chair, waiting patiently, and T'Pel was pacing the bridge, her medical kit over her shoulder and a PADD in her hand, going over stuff she had already tested at least six times each. She would wander over to each of the stations every now and then and review its performance, even though she already tested the whole bridge more than a few times.

Sulu suddenly picked up some missiles and they went into warp to arrive just in time for them to beam Spock, Kirk and Captain Pike back onto the ship.

"Come on, Kid," McCoy told T'Pel. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Chekov, you have the Conn."

They ran out of the bridge and down to the transporter room, meeting the party at the transporter pad.

"Nice timing, Scotty!" said Kirk, Captain Pike leaning on his shoulder.

Scotty laughed. "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!"

"Jim!" T'Pel ran in, Bones right on her heels.

"T'Pel, Bones!" Kirk handed Pike over to Bones and another male nurse as T'Pel pulled out her medical tricorder and held it in front of Pike, walking backwards as they moved towards medical bay.

But it wasn't ten minutes that they got him into sickbay that the ship began to shake violently. They ignored it and continue to fix up Captain Pike, but when the walls began to get small cracks in them that T'Pel felt she was needed in the engineering room.

"Bones, can you handle this?" T'Pel yelled over the loud noise, preparing a hypo spray for Pike.

McCoy took it from her. "Yes, go!"

She ran out down towards the engine room, pushing people out of the way and into the turbo lift. She never realized how slow those things were until now. She was antsy all the way down to deck 19, and she ran out and into the main control room. Scotty was already there, running among the engines, shouting out over the intercom to Kirk on the bridge.

"_Go to maximum warp!" _Kirk was saying. _"Push it!"_

"I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!" Scotty seemed slightly panicked.

"Scotty!" she ran in and began to review one of the controls.

"Who are you?" he stopped running.

"Lieutenant Petrova, sir, assistant to chief engineer and chief surgeon, and assistant communications officer." She pressed some buttons on the control board, and turned to another one, repeating her motions. "What's the problem down here?"

Scotty joined her on the controls. "We're in warp, but we can't break free of the gravity from the black hole."

"T'Pel, get out of there! It's dangerous!" said Jim up on the bridge. Chekov turned around.

"She's down there?"

"_Jim, I'm doing my job!" _She argued through the intercom.

"Scotty," she turned to him. "If we eject the core and detonate,"

"The blast could be enough to push us away." He finished for her.

"Exactly."

"That might work."

"_I cannae promise anything, though!" _Kirk listened to their conversation through the intercom.

"_It's worth a try, Jim!"_

Kirk was silent a moment, thinking it through. He didn't have a lot of time. Chekov looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to put her in that danger. But T'Pel was right, this was her job. She knew what she was getting herself into when she signed up for Starfleet.

"_Do it, do it, do it!"_ Kirk ordered.

Scotty and T'Pel nodded to each other. She ran off to clear the engine room and he got straight to work, working at lightning speed. T'Pel made sure everyone was out and ran to check the cylinders. She slid to a stop when she saw one of them stuck, and she saw what the problem was. One of the locks was jammed. She'd have to open it manually.

"Scotty!" she jumped for it as he ran around the corner.

"Petrova, no!" he tried to reach her, but I was too late. She got the cylinder unjammed, but screamed as it threw her back against the rail. She hit the floor unconscious. This mission was just not on her side for safety. Scotty ran to her and checked for a pulse. She was still alive, and she wasn't bleeding, but that was the outside. He picked her up and took off for the bridge.

XxX

"Captain!" Scotty ran in with T'Pel in his arms.

Jim turned and immediately shot out of his chair as Scotty set her down on the floor. Pavel ran to her side.

"Get McCoy in here!" Jim ordered. T'Pel tried to open her eyes, and blurs of colors filled what vision she had when with her eyes only half open, and voices were distorted. It made her dizzy and gave her an even worse headache than she already had. She searched for black, and gold and blue, but she could feel herself slipping again. She tried to sit up on her elbows, but someone pushed her back down. She couldn't tell who it was by sight or sound. She felt nauseous. Suddenly, a blur of blue pushed its way to her, and she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She knew that touch, and she felt slightly better knowing Bones was there. He was trying to ask her questions, or speak to her in some way, but she couldn't understand anything, and her vision was going dark again.

"P...Pavel?" she attempted to speak, hoping it didn't sound like it did to her ears. She felt a hand grab hers, and she slowly slipped away.

**Oh man! :D**

_**Cally**_


	12. Inauguration

**HEY! Got your attention didn't I? hahaa, just kidding, but seriously, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if part of that last chapter was confusing when T'Pel was down in the engineering room. I separated it with that little squiggly line thing on my computer, but forgot that those don't show up on the site…my bad. :]**

**But anyway, the stuff in italics was the stuff that was coming through the intercom, so if T'Pel said it, and it was italicized, then it was being set on the bridge, and if Kirk said it, then it was vice versa, yada yada, you get the idea. **

**Okay, this chapter might be kind of short, because I want the very last thing to be an epilogue. But anyway, two chapters left, and we're done! :D**

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk." Said the admiral. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation." He placed a badge on Kirk's chest.

They had all made it back to Earth in one piece. Leonard "Bones" McCoy had been made chief medical officer for the _Enterprise_, Nyota Uhura communications officer, Hikaru Sulu: the helmsman, and Pavel Andreievich Chekov: the navigator.

"By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _U.S.S. Enterprise_, for duty as his relief."

As for T'Pel, Bones had gotten to her in time, giving her a few drops of cordrazine. She only received minor injuries that would heal within the next couple of weeks and she was able to make it to her best friend's inauguration. She sat in between Bones and Pavel, Sulu and Uhura on the other side of Chekov, all of them in their cadet uniforms. Pavel took T'Pel's hand as Kirk walked over to Pike, who was wheeled to him in a wheelchair.

"I relieve you, sir." Kirk said.

"I am relieved." Pike replied.

"Thank you, sir."

Pike smiled and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud."

Kirk smiled and shook his hand and turned to face his fellow students. They all stood and applauded, and he could see T'Pel jumping up and down. He couldn't help but chuckle, looking over his friends. He couldn't wait to get back on the _Enterprise_, where it sat awaiting the many adventures of the crew under the command of Captain James T. Kirk.

**Yay! That was so freakin' short…hahaa, oh well. Just one more thing, and it's done. :]**

_**Cally**_


	13. Epilogue

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir." Said Sulu at the helm, turning to Pavel.

"Weapons systems and shields on standby." Said Chekov next to him, turning to Uhura.

"Dock Control reports ready, Captain." Uhura said, turning in her chair as Kirk walked onto the bridge, T'Pel at his side. Her medical kit over her shoulder and across her chest. Her hair had been fixed back into one, long braid. Pavel looked up at her with a smile. A wide smile spread across her face and she looked up at Jim in his gold uniform shirt and he nodded his head towards the ensign. She ran to him and stood at his side.

"Bones!" Said Jim. "Buckle up." He clapped McCoy's shoulder and sat down in the chair. Bones rolled his eyes and T'Pel giggled.

"Scotty, how we doin'?" Jim hit the intercom on his chair.

"_Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain."_

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters."

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." Spock's familiar voice came from the turbo lift.

"Permission granted." He stood.

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor, Commander." He smiled as Spock continued around to the science station. "Maneuvering thrusters Mr. Sulu."

"Thrusters on standby." Sulu smiled.

"Take us out."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"Oh, and T'Pel."

No answer.

"T'Pel?" he looked around the bridge.

"Sir, Chekov is gone as well." Sulu said, trying not to laugh. Jim looked over at Bones, who had a big smile on his face, avoiding looking at the captain. A smile slowly spread on his face and he simply laughed.

XxX

"Did he notice?" said T'Pel, giggling as Pavel pulled her out of the bridge.

"No, I don't think so." He smiled. He stopped and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "T'Pel, I love you."

"I love you, too, Pavel." She stood on her tip-toes as their lips met, and the _Enterprise_ warped into the deepest regions of the universe.

**:D**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with me from the beginning! I hope everyone enjoyed story time!**

**Okay, so be on the lookout for my random drabbles of the **_**Enterprise**_** crew from the original series! :D**

**I'll be doing most of the ones that have Chekov in them, but if you have any requests, just message me and let me know! ** **Thanks again! :D**

_**Cally, out! :]**_


	14. an, please read it all and don't report

**Okay kiddos. I know this isn't really allowed, but I promise this won't be up for long. So, please don't report me or anything, I just had something to say that I need to get out to the world. Particulary pertaining to my characters.. :/**

**Okay, I know that I got some reviews, messages, etc. saying that I could've done a lot better with "my own creativity and imagination".**

… **:/**

**Okay, whatever. I'm sorry that you'd rather read something that hasn't been done before, but I don't plan on doing anything remotely close to anything like this in college, and my stories are purely written because I enjoy the movies and series or whatever they're about, and I simply put MYSELF into the stories to make my life seem more exciting than it really is.**

**Which brings me to another point, my characters and the way they are. Okay, my OCs are based off me, honestly. Their personality, even their looks sometimes.**

**Race to Witch Mountain: Luci: Her long hair, my hair is down to practically my knees… and I have a brother that I rarely ever see. Like, I've seen him twice in maybe eight or nine years, so Luke being dead is kind of a symbol for him being gone, I guess. (Don't worry, my real brother is not really dead.)**

**Star Trek: T'Pel: Okay, again with the hair, it's still pretty freakin' long. And as for the whole, three majors kind of thing, I got someone complaining about that, saying that I should've picked one, and stuck with it. Well, in real life, during the fall, I'm in the marching band and venture crew, along with school. And during the spring, I'm in band, winter guard, venture crew, and on top of that I'm getting a job, plus school. Thank you very much. Stick with one thing, pft. **

**And as for rushing into the relationships, I'm just an impatient person and that's just that. Ya'll are just gonna have to get over that. Sorry.**

**And I'm not complaining about anything, I'm just explaining some things that people just seem to like to pick at, and it's been bothering the hell outta me. No, I'm not angry, or upset or anything like that, because I see where everyone is coming from and such, but I'm just writing because I have an overactive imagination.**

**Thank you to everyone who liked my stories, and to those who picked at them, as well. I appreciate it all, but I just hope that you guys understand me a little bit, too.**

_**Cally**_


End file.
